Pirate Antics
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to two of the best authors out there BlooDyMaY and Dejichan4444! Oneshot: Shu discovers what pirates REALLY mean when they say 'Arrrr'


**Pirate Antics**

**By Hikari-kun of Hikari-kun and Cia-chan**

_Dedicated to the one and only, BlooDy-MaY! Seriously girl, you really know how to put a smile on my face! You're a great friend, fantastic reviewer and amazing author! Mega hugs to you!_

_Also, another dedication to yet another great friend and author, Dejichan4444! Did you know, every time I read your reviews, I feel like I've been injected with the happy drug? Hehe! But girl, seriously you rock!_

_And to any of my other dear friends and reviewers and the like, hugs to you all too. I really hope you enjoy the fic!_

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

Shuichi was always doing odd things. Things that were completely mad and insane to any normal people. Things that were so outrageous it was actually _scary_.

So none of his band mates were surprised to see him enter NG studios that day, dressed up as a pirate.

"Arrrr me hearties!" he yelled, bounding in the studio and drawing a plastic sword, "How be ye this beautiful mornin'?"

Sakano stared.

K stared.

Suguru stared.

Hiro was trying to hold back the impending laughter and was failing miserably.

"Err, Shindou-san? Are you feeling alright this morning?" asked Suguru, though he knew what the obvious and cheerful reply would be.

"Arrrr! The name be Capt'n Shu! And I be grand this beautiful mornin'!" he replied. Then he tapped the plastic parrot on his shoulder, "Right me lovely?"

The plastic parrot was silent, as plastic parrots would be.

Hiro stifled a snigger and watched as Sakano promptly fainted.

"Well, that's all well and good but WE HAVE A CONCERT IN A WEEK TO REHERSE FOR!" declared K, holding his Magnum dangerously close to the hyper pirate's temple. Shuichi laughed uneasily.

"Err… Arrrr my hearties! I agree with the gun-wielding American! Let's begin practicing! Arrrr!" he said, taking his position in front of the microphone and then trying to hack the microphone from off the stand using the plastic sword. Failing miserably at this attempt, he decided to just take the microphone from the stand, as most normal people would.

Hiro and Suguru looked at each other briefly, exchanging a glance, before taking their positions to begin playing.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

It was lunchtime when the happy, hyper Capt'n Shu bounced into the lunchroom, still talking to his plastic parrot as if it were alive and receiving several odd glances by passing staff and so on. However, their conversation was cut short by a certain someone jumping on his back.

"Shu!" Ryuichi exclaimed. Shuichi turned round to face his idol, and a rather odd sight met his eyes.

Ryuichi

Was dressed

In a pirate costume.

And it was _identical_ to Shu's.

"Sakuma-san? What are you wearing?" he asked, slipping out of his role of the pirate for a brief moment. Ryu grinned and twirled round.

"The name be Capt'n Ryu, Capt'n Shu! As for what I'm wearing… IT'S A PIRATE COSTUME!" he declared, "And Capt'n Kumagoro likes it too!".

Shuichi's gaze happened to fall on the pink bunny balanced on the singer's shoulder, wearing it's own pirate hat.

And then he slipped back into 'Capt'n Shu' mode.

"Arrrr! Me thinks Capt'n Kumagoro looks splendid in such a hat!" he replied. Ryu gasped and blushed.

"Shu… do you really mean that?" he asked. Shuichi blinked.

"Mean what?"

"Mean 'Arrr!'," Ryu replied.

Shuichi blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked some more.

And then he realised something.

_He had no idea what the word 'Arrrr!' meant in the first place._

He sighed.

"Sakuma-san--"

"CAPT'N RYU!" Ryuichi protested.

"Okay… Capt'n Ryu. What does 'Arrrr!' mean in the first place anyway?". Ryuichi blinked.

"You're a pirate and you don't know what 'Arrrr!' means?" he asked. Shuichi shook his head. Ryuichi grinned and whispered something in his ear. Shuichi looked rather shocked afterwards and a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Erm… no I didn't mean that actually," he replied. Ryuichi looked slightly disappointed, but perked up after only a second of looking depressed.

"Well Capt'n Shu! I be off now! First mate Touma's expecting me!" he said, and with that Capt'n Ryu bounced off, leaving a embarrassed Capt'n Shu in the corner.

Then an idea hit him.

He grinned.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

Capt'n Shu returned home, still dressed as a pirate, later that night. Yuki was still in the study, typing up his novel when the pirate boy burst in through the door and glomped him.

"Arrrr!" he said, grinning at Yuki. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Arrrr?" he asked. Shu's grin grew larger and he squeezed the novelist.

"YAAAY! YUKI LOVES ME!" he yelled.

"Geddoff me brat!" Yuki said, struggling to get air while he was being glomped. Shu let go unwillingly.

There was a silence.

"Okay brat… when did I say I loved you?" Yuki asked his pink haired pirate. Shu's eyes lit up.

"You said 'Arrrr!'. _All_ pirates know what 'Arrrr!' means! I can't believe those pirates were so sweet Yuki! When they robbed people and said 'Arrrr!' they really _weren't_ being mean like I thought they were!"

Yuki raised his eyebrow once more.

"And what _does_ 'Arrrr!' mean?" he asked.

"I LOVE YOU!" Shu explained happily, and then he glomped his blonde lover once more.

"What idiot told you that!" asked Yuki, struggling to release himself from the pirate's grasp.

"Sakuma-san did!"

Yuki groaned and rolled his eyes.

Sakuma. Figures.

Still the pink-headed pirate continued to glomp, not weakening his grasp. This continued for around half an hour, before Yuki half collapsed of suffocation.

Still, even after that, Shuichi kept himself on Yuki's lap, refusing to get off despite the blonde's protests.

Time rolled on by.

After another hour, Yuki took Shuichi's pirate hat off his head, smirked and placed it on his own.

The plastic parrot on Shuichi's shoulder eventually found it's way to the trashcan in the corner of the study, so the lovers could have their… privacy.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwehehehe! This was so difficult to write! All my ideas were in my head, but the second I sat in front of compy-chan to write it, nothing came out! The ending is a little odd, but not much I can do about that I'm afraid. I'd neglected poor Ryu for quite a while, so I placed him in this fic. I hope you all liked it, but now I best be off! 

Arrrr me hearties! Arrrr!

(That particular phrase translates into "Please! Review soon!" : D)

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
